Itachi and Athari Chapter 1
by AthariCheyenne
Summary: Athari is a girl that is shy but also knows when and how to tell people whats on her mind. Itachi decides to fool around with her.


As we sat there at the dinner table, all I could to was stare at the table cloth. In the corner of my eye I could se that Itachi kept staring at me. My face was as red as the tomato's in the salad we were eating.  
Me: Itachi?  
Itachi: Yeah Athari?  
Me: What is it you see in me? I had been thinking about that for the 4 months we had been dating.  
Itachi: Well, cause you smart and pretty at the same time, that's rare to find in a girl. Oh and you are the toughest girl in school, yet you are so shy...He answered with a smirk on his pale face.  
Me: That's why you like me? I looked confused at him...  
Itachi: Yeah. He continued with the smirk on his face.  
My face was warm; it was because I was blushing. I stood up from the chair I was sitting on and shoved it back wards. My hands where still on the table, I had pulled my fingers closer into my palms. He could not se my face because I was staring at the floor and my long bangs were hiding my eyes, even tho he could not se my eyes I could se him clearly. His green eyes became wide and his pupils became tiny. It was almost as if he got scared, or maybe he was just surprised because he didn't expect that form me because the way I am.  
'' I'm sorry, I have to leave '' I said and ran out.

I didn't hear or see anything from Itachi the next few days, but when I walked passed his classroom I could hear him talking with Deidara and Hidan.  
Deidara: So, how are things between you and Athari-neechan?  
Itachi: Eh, its ok but my plan is coming together pretty good.  
Hidan: Huh? What plan?  
When I heard those words I stopped and hid behind the wall to listen to the conversation, luckily for me the classroom door was opened.  
Itachi: My plan all along with her was only to make her look like a fool. So when she fully trusts me I am going to make her do something stupid in front of the whole school.  
Deidara: Isn't that a bit cruel even for you Itachi?  
Hidan: Yeah that's just wrong to do to a girl, especially Athari. You know how fragile she is.  
Itachi: So? I'm still going to do it.  
The sobbing had started. I heard a gasp from the classroom, then I could se Deidara's eyes and he could see me crying. I ran towards the girl's bathroom.  
Deidara: Oh crap…  
Hidan: Don't tell me it was…  
Deidara: Athari… I've known her for 12 years and I've never seen her cry.  
Itachi suddenly got a worried look on his face.  
Itachi: Where did she go?  
Deidara: To the girl's bathroom. I think…  
Itachi left the room and headed straight to the girls bathroom. He put his ear up to the bathroom door to listen to the conversation between me and the other girls.  
Sakura: Athari? What happened? She was hugging me while she was asking.  
Me: Itachi …Our relationship was all a plot. He had planed to make me look lake a fool…I overheard him taking to Deidara and Hidan.  
Temari: Why that little twerp! I'm going to kick his…  
Temari opened the door to find that Itachi was listening the whole time. I backed up closer to the wall. All of the other girls stood in front of me. I couldn't bare it anymore, I ran past the girls and even past the idiot that had broken my heart only to find that Deidara and Hidan grabbed me and pulled me into a classroom.  
Hidan: Sorry we have to do this.  
They put some rubbing alcohol on a rag and held it over my mouth. The last thing I saw was that someone walked in the room and the everything went black.

When I awoke I couldn't remember anything from the past day. I was at Itachi's house and in his room because I could remember the way his room looked from the times he had asked me over, but I did not know why I was laying in his bed, and only wearing a very short nightgown. I turned around and saw the back of Itachi's head I looked at his upper body and saw that he was wearing no shirt. I panicked and fell off his bed and he woke up and looked shocked at me.  
Itachi: Are you ok? He shouted and ran over to me.  
Me: What happened last night? I said and looked confused at him.  
Itachi: Hey, hey! Calm down. Nothing happened. You called me last night and asked me to come and get you and you looked confused when I got to where you were. I asked you what happened and you just ran up to give me a hug and you whispered '' I'm sorry '' I believe I was as confused as much as you were last night.  
Me: Then why am I in this nightgown? Where are my cloths?  
Itachi: I had my maid help you get dressed, and I told her to wash you cloths so you had something to wear when you woke up. (The truth is totally different but I will get to that later in the story.)


End file.
